cosmicgeckofandomcom-20200213-history
What Are You Talking About?
What Are You Talking About '''(officially abbreviated '''WAYTA) is a clip show produced by Steve and stars Evan. The show depicts Evan questioning various pop-culture references with the phrase 'What are you talking about?' The series is produced under Steve's production company SaltyWorks Productions, however it has very close ties with CGSP and incorporates many of CGSP's work in it. Background The phrase originated during the filming of Greatest Duel Ever 6. Evan was having difficulty delivering the line to Rob, and Cosmo requested for Evan to make three different takes of the line. While the first two attempts were lackluster, Cosmo then instructed Evan to say the line as exaggerated as possible, and while that take still wasn't the exact performance Cosmo was looking for, it became the the take that was used in the final film. While much of GDE6 received acclaim, Evan's line continued to be singled out for its humorous and out-of-place nature. Evan even mentioned that after he first saw that performance that he 'knew that you guys friends were going to make a meme out of that.' Eventually, Steve discovered the format used in the WAYTA videos and produced them. Synopsis In each video, a video clip taken from a various movie, television show, internet video, news report, or other source and then has Evan's WAYTA line play immediately after it, giving the illusion that Evan is questioning whatever the person in the previous clip had said. Video is pulled from a variety of sources, and common clips seen in the series are taken from the following: *CBS News reports (often involving a humorous phrase said by CBS Evening News anchor Katie Couric) *Old documentary footage *Talk shows *Lucasfilm movies (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, etc.) *Animation/cartoons *Internet memes/viral videos *Various CGSP films Each film ends with a brief clip from a various music video. Trivia *During the first film, the clip with Rob Logan asking 'Where's your identification?' is the actual cut taken directly from GDE6. *Evan questions himself in one clip during the second film. *In the third film one of Evan's alternative takes is used for the WAYTA line. *The blank screen right before the music video clip was originally supposed to display the credits, however due to time constraints Steve forgot to render in the credits and left it black. *The third film is dedicated to actor Leslie Nielson and director Irvin Kershner, who both had passed away days before the release of the film. A sample of each of their work appears in the film as tribute to them (a scene from the disaster/comedy film Airplane! is used for Nielson, who acted in that film, and a clip from The Empire Stikes Back is used for Kershner, who directed that film.) *Each film uses a different march by American composer John Phillip Sousa as background music. The first film uses The Liberty Bell (more famously known as the 'intro theme' to Monty Python's Flying Circus), the second uses King Cotton, and the third uses The Invisible Eagle. *The music used during the tribute section in the third film is the track Never Forget from the Halo 3 soundtrack. *The first two films contain a slight 'squash' from conversion of the widescreen shots, however the WAYTA clip had been fixed in the third film and is displayed in the proper aspect ratio. *A bonus clip was created following the main three episodes as a preview for a special edition episode currently in the planning stages. Videos thumb|300px|left|Episode 1thumb|300px|left|Episode 2thumb|300px|left|Episode 3thumb|300px|left|Bonus Clip Category:Films